Goodbye
by Yuzuyuu
Summary: No summary. Sebut saja ini drama sabun colek, Noren.


Ketika Jeno mengirim pesan ingin bertemu, Renjun senang untuk sesaat. Ya sebentar saja Renjun tersenyum lalu kemudian murung kembali. Ia ingat desas-desus tentang Jeno disekolah.

Haruskah Renjun datang menemui Jeno? Renjun tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Jeno padanya tentu bukan pernyataan cinta. Namun jika tidak datang Renjun takut menyesal untuk selamanya.

Ok, sudah diputuskan Renjun akan datang. _Let's face the truth... _

Renjun menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin sudah rapi siap untuk pergi. Hari ini Renjun sengaja sedikit bersolek agar terlihat lebih tampan. Tidak apa-apa kan lagipula tidak ada yang tahu mau kemana Renjun pergi dan tidak peduli juga. Semua orang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Paling hanya beberapa yang memperhatikan penampilan Renjun yang tidak biasa hanya menebak-nebak Renjun akan pergi berkencan.

Ditempat yang sudah dijanjikan Jeno lah yang lebih dahulu tiba. Hampir dua jam lebih Jeno duduk disana sambil menikmati dessert cokelat kesukaan Renjun tidak terlihat juga batang hidungnya. Nomor Renjun tidak bisa dihubungi, Jeno khawatir kalau saja terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpa pria kecilnya. Jeno bangkit dari duduknya mencari keseluruh tempat yang biasa Renjun datangi.

Sementara itu Renjun tergesa-gesa turun dari taxi berlari menuju tempat dimana Jeno menunggu sebelumnya. Jeno sudah tidak berada disana, Renjun terlambat. Jikalau ia tidak menolong nenek tua yang tersesat dijalan tentu saja tidak akan jadi seperti ini.

Kita tidak bisa memutar waktu kembali. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali, jika tidak menolong nenek itu Renjun akan merasa berdosa. Renjun percaya janji Tuhan yang akan membalas satu kebaikan dengan berlipat ganda walaupun Renjun melakukannya dengan ikhlas karena panggilan kemanusiaan.

Renjun hendak mengirim pesan maaf melalui ponsel pintarnya walau dirasa kurang sopan. Sayang disaat dibutuhkan ponselnya tidak berguna karena kehabisan daya.

Lebih baik pulang saja pikir Renjun. Terkadang sesuatu yang sudah direncanakan sering tidak sesuai harapan. Tuhan memberi apa yang kita butuhkan bukan apa yang kita inginkan.

Jeno telah mendatangi semua tempat kesukaan Renjun tidak ada disana. Semua teman-teman Renjun ia hubungi termasuk Jaemin sahabat Renjun juga tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya. Satu-satunya tempat yang belum Jeno datangi adalah _flat_ Renjun yang berada dekat wilayah gangster di kotanya. Entah apa yang membuat Renjun betah tinggal disana.

Tidak ada lift yang akan membawa Jeno naik ke lantai 5 seperti di apartemen mewahnya. Lagi-lagi Jeno harus menguras tenaga yang sudah hampir diambang batas menaiki anak tangga satu persatu demi bertemu Renjun.

Tok tok tok...

Jeno mengetuk pintu flat Renjun dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa. Syukurlah Renjun ada disana membukakan pintu, sedikit terkejut melihat Jeno agak berantakan.

"Masuk", Renjun menuntun Jeno duduk di sofa yang berada diruang tamu.

"Mau minum apa?", tanya Renjun selayaknya tuan rumah.

"Air putih saja", jawab Jeno sambil mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran dengan sapu tangan yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun.

Renjun berlalu kedapurnya yang terhubung langsung dengan ruang tamu mengambil segelas air putih dan beberapa cemilan yang ada di lemari pendingin.

"Silahkan", Renjun meletakkan semuanya dimeja kemudian duduk berseberangan dengan Jeno.

Dalam sekejap Jeno menghabiskan air yang disuguhkan Renjun lalu tanpa ada rasa malu meminta satu gelas lagi. Setelah itu tanpa membuang waktu Jeno buka suara.

"Kenapa tidak datang?"

"Maaf aku tertidur", jawab Renjun berbohong tidak ingin repot menjelaskan hal apa saja yang terjadi padanya.

Hening... cukup lama. Jeno terlihat ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu sementara Renjun sudah sangat siap untuk mendengar apapun itu.

"Aku akan pergi dan tidak akan kembali", kata Jeno akhirnya.

Reaksi Renjun biasa saja. Ia tahu Jeno akan pergi malanjutkan pendidikan diluar negeri. Ia akan kehilangan Jeno. Faktanya Renjun yang cengeng tidak menangis. Kenapa?

"Kamu mau aku gimana?", tanya Renjun.

"Jangan menungguku", jawab Jeno.

Renjun menopang wajah mungilnya dengan kedua tangan mengagumi ketampanan Jeno memang luar biasa. Ia terus menatap wajah Jeno hingga pria pemilik _eye smile_ itu tersipu malu. Renjun menemukan apa yang ia cari melalui wajah Jeno. Ia akhirnya menyadari sesuatu yang penting. Tidak ada lagi _doki-doki heartbeat_ seperti dulu.

"Jeno-ya, hanya itu yang ingin kamu katakan padaku?"

"He eum"

Jeno menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Renjun.

"Injunn-ah aku tidak akan kembali", kata Jeno sekali lagi.

"Iya aku tahu", jawab Renjun.

Jeno mengenal Renjun cukup lama, sekali berkata tidak ya tidak. Renjun bukan tipe orang yang akan menarik kata-katanya kembali.

"Begitu ya", kata Jeno kemudian tertawa getir.

Waktu benar-benar bisa merubah perasaan seseorang. Renjun tidak lagi sama seperti yang dulu selalu memujanya.

Bodoh sekali Jeno datang penuh percaya diri mengkhawatirkan Renjun tidak bisa move on darinya. Jeno menyesali perbuatan konyolnya. Hei tunggu, kenapa Jeno sampai sebegitu khawatirnya? Biarkan ini menjadi pr Jeno untuk mencari jawabannya sendiri.

"Injunn aku pulang ya", Jeno merasa tidak nyaman dengan Renjun yang lebih banyak diam. Ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuka obrolan yang menarik. Perasaan Jeno sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Biar ku antar sampai halte depan", balas Renjun.

Jeno tidak menyangka Renjun akan sebaik itu padanya. Tentu dengan senang hati Jeno tidak menolak.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, bergandengan tangan layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Jeno aku punya permintaan", kata Renjun tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Boleh aku cium kamu"

Satu anggukan diiringi senyum manis Jeno pertanda lampu hijau.

Renjun sedikit berjinjit karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka agar dapat menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jeno yang menggoda. Sangat cepat. Hanya dua detik bibir mereka saling menempel. Jeno sedikit kecewa padahal ia berniat melumat bibir Renjun untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya mungkin. Sedangkan Renjun benar-benar lega. Ia akan baik-baik saja walau Jeno tidak ada. Jantung Renjun tidak berasa seperti akan melompat keluar ketika ia mencium Jeno. Cinta Renjun yang dulu tidak dipedulikan Jeno telah telah pergi, terkikis oleh waktu.

"Selamat tinggal Lee Jeno"

Renjun berlalu meninggalkan Jeno yang masih mematung ditempatnya. Ketika Renjun berucap selamat tinggal, hati Jeno terasa teriris.

"Injunn-ah..!", Jeno berlari menarik Renjun dalam pelukannya. Ia cium pucuk kepala Renjun dengan sayang.

'Jadi begini rasanya dipeluk Jeno', Renjun tersenyum menyadari betapa kecil tubuhnya dibandingkan Jeno. Ia kemudian membalas pelukan Jeno.

"Jangan lupakan aku", suara Jeno bergetar. Ia menangis tanpa Renjun ketahui.

Jadi sebenarnya ini mimpi gue beberapa malam yang lalu. Aneh ya, namanya juga mimpi. Bedanya gue nangis dalam mimpi. Bangun tidur langsung pengen teriak rada kesel gimana gitu. Kenapa ga mimpiin bias aja ya Allah..

10Q yang udah buang-buang waktu baca tulisan ini. Love ya...


End file.
